Irregular Galaxy (Livi+Silk+Sour)
Irregular Galaxy is the combined fanon of Livi, Silk, and Sour. This page is under construction. Castes Listed from highest to lowest. Diamonds Diamonds are the highest caste, similar to royalty and referred to as the "matriarchs" of gem society. All Homeworld Gems are fanatically loyal to the Diamonds, seeing as Peridot completely adores Yellow Diamond. Gems also appear to each be categorized under their respective Diamonds, as Blue Diamond referred to Sapphire as being "of her court" and Peridot saying she was "made" for Yellow Diamond. They are also of a massive size, towering over the other types of Gems seen, even some fusions. Sapphires Pyrites Quartzes Quartzes are the soldier caste. Made to fit the role of an elite warrior, Quartzes have incredible height, broad shoulders, and an intimidating muscular build. Rose Quartz and Jasper are both quartz that fit this description. Amethyst is also a Quartz, although she does not fit the description because she "stayed in the ground too long". Some Quartzes are used as bodyguards and escorts, as shown by Jasper. They appear to be less numerous than Rubies. Glaces Also known as Ices, Glaces are range soldiers, meaning they attack others from far away rather than hand-to-hand. They have a short height and a stocky body, similarly to Rubies. The best (and only) example of a Glace in the Irregular Galaxy is Asterism Glace. Subtypes Nacre Made to create and monitor unowned Pearls, Nacres are cold, uncaring Gems that don't associate themselves with other Gem types, despite their occupation as "Mothers of Pearls". Past creating them, they do not care for Pearls. Soapstones Servants that are slightly higher than Pearls, Soapstones are made for more hard labour. Pearls Pearls are servants in the caste. Described by Peridot as "someone's shiny toy", Pearls serve as domestics and ladies-in-waiting to their owners. They are expected only to serve, and be submissive and obedient. Pearls are also status symbols on Homeworld reserved for higher castes, as Peridot's comments that the idea of a Peridot owning a Pearl being a ridiculous notion. Physically, all Pearls appear to have a slender form and a beak-like nose, however, they are also designed to resemble their owners in color and in some physical traits, (as seen from Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond's Pearls). Chrysoberyls One of the lowest of the caste, Chrysoberyls are small, colorful Gems that were made as punching bags/targets before the rebellion. They were, and still are, able to endure a lot of physical attacks, and the most perfect of them were the toughest of them all. Defective Chrysoberyls were easily identified by being to weak (e.g., being punched by a ruby once could poof them) so they were often either shattered or used as laborers. Due to a Chrysoberyl Rebellion, Chrysoberyl production has stopped, however most Chrysoberyls are kept alive as laborers. Clays Cinnabars Cinnabars shouldn't even be part of the Homeworld caste system, due to being toxic and unsafe. They were all wiped out in secret long before the Rebellion a few years after they were made. Category:A to Z Category:SourP Category:Silk-Woven Nebula Category:Livi